


Aquí viene la oscuridad

by Angelique_Kaulitz



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Darkness, Gen, Inspired by Music, Loss, Self-Doubt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelique_Kaulitz/pseuds/Angelique_Kaulitz
Summary: Deseaba un mundo oscuro, un mundo sin dolor amargo, sin penas que extinguir... Ya no existirían vestigios de quién había sido, no habría rastro alguno del pasado que le aterraba recordar.
Kudos: 2





	Aquí viene la oscuridad

"¿Hola…?"

Entre la niebla negra y el fuego oscuro, sin otra posibilidad que existir sobre las cenizas secas de un pasado brumoso y a la espera del porvenir inminente. ¿Era realmente importante el destino? Con su nombre perdido entre los retazos de su vida, el llanto de una mujer ahogándose en una pena sin razón y el dolor consumiéndose en un odio helado. Con los vestigios de las emociones pasadas, el olvido de los pensamientos consecuentes y la soledad de una tristeza nombrada.

Completamente _solo_ en un mundo extraño… A la _deriva_.

Perdido.

"¿Hay alguien ahí?"

Nada importaba más, nada más que las tinieblas que se tornaban más oscuras con cada instante que se agregaba en la escala de tiempo. Los rostros familiares que se desvanecían, las fotografías de la memoria destrozadas flotando en el aire.

El sopor, el letargo, la _calma_ … Y unos ojos rubíes que refulgían en la noche negra. _Que corazón tan oscuro_ , parecía recitar el silencio. _Tan oscuro_.

"¿Tú quién eres?"

Las sombras compañeras _no dañaban_ el mutismo y la promesa de un mundo perfectamente oscuro seguía resonando en el silencio impuesto.

Cuando no hay propósito propio y la voluntad es ajena, la iniciativa en realidad queda olvidada y no hay reflejo que pueda mostrar la apatía en la que duerme un corazón cegado. Sí, _cegado_ gracias a sus momentos de absoluta soledad y desesperación…

_Yo soy el líder del Mundo Oscuro. Te concederé el poder…_

Las promesas perdidas resonaron en sus pensamientos embotados y aturdidos…

Promesas rotas, congeladas en el tiempo, predestinadas a no cumplirse _jamás_.

_El poder de los Espíritus de la oscuridad._

Los datos que arribaban de todas partes como fuente de poder, el generador y el augurio de la promesa latente. Un montón de datos, información sin origen y sin final. No debía hacer _más_ que reunirla, era el _precio_ para su deseo.

Deseaba un mundo oscuro, un mundo sin dolor amargo, sin penas que extinguir.

Un mundo negro en el que ya no existirían vestigios de quién había sido, no habría rastro alguno del pasado que le aterraba recordar. Los días solitarios, amargándose por algo precioso que quedó estancado, se esfumarían. Las mañanas de plata se extinguirían entre suspiros y el agua oscurecida como en un mar de tormentos permanecería estática hasta el final.

Una promesa de superación y el designio helado de su perdición. Invadió su alma perdida, su corazón angustiado y cada rincón vivo de su ser…

_La oscuridad ya está aquí._

"Pero… ¿Y yo quién soy?"

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado en ff en diciembre del 2014


End file.
